Girl SOLDIER
by Io Ritorne
Summary: The dreams, her scent, the memories that appear of her...she WAS real. But who was she? Why was she so important? Was she the only Girl SOLDIER? CloudxOC, minor ZackxOC. COMPLETE!
1. The Dream

**The Dream**

_The woman in the water—raven hair billowed softly and quietly against her back in the quarter moon setting. Her feet hid in the glittering sand, occasionally licked by the hungry waves that crashed onto the beach tonight. The tattered gown that hung ever so frail for her soft, curvy shoulders stained by blood and tears; it trembled in this rhythmically calm wind swirling about this scenery._

_It frightened me._

_For the woman of raven-like tresses had called out to me, extending a small hand, beckoning me to save her._

"_Help me…please…" she begged imperceptibly, and vanished among the starry sky._

* * *

I bolted from that cold nightmare. The still but moist air in the ruined chapel—the place I made my slumber—mixed with the small droplets of sweat covering my forehead. And I sighed. That was the third time this week about her. Ever since Tifa died 2 years ago against Sephiroth, my dreams have all turned livid, nothing pleasing to my observant eye.

But that girl…

She was beautiful and graceful in a sorrow-filled way, covered in blood and wounds. In the dreams, she would wear a gown, and sometimes even a SOLDIER ensemble, carrying a sword as large as my own, and surround by a delicious fragrance of hyacinth and sweet peas. What was her name? I had to know.

* * *

**Beep.**

"Hey Cloud. We need you. It's important. Come on down to the Healin' Lodge—"

**Message Deleted.**

"It's Reno again—"

**Message Deleted.**

"Hey—"

**Message Deleted.**

"Cl—"

**Message Deleted.**

—**Ring.**

—**Ring.**

—**Ring.**

The phone flipped open in close proximity of my ear, "What?"

"Hey, it's Reno—" Why was he calling so many times, or leaving so many messages?

**Click.**

**Ring.**

"Hey, it's Reno—" I don't want to hear it, Reno. I know what you're about to ask me.

**Click.**

**Ring.**

I opened up my phone, and it read no number at all. And Reno wouldn't 67 me just to speak with me. Mashing the talk button, I held the phone up to my ear once again.

"Cloud?" A female voice rang. "Help me."

**Dead line**.

* * *

I readied my hand on the sword strapped to my back. Feeling Reno's presence behind the door I was about to open, it would come in useful. As expected, Reno charges toward me as the door swings open, but I stepped out the way with relative ease, fighting a smirk as he stumbled out the door. The door slammed shut, and my hand naturally reached for the lock to keep him out.

"Okay, so you're good," Reno stated.

But I was looking at Rude, the bald Turk from a long time ago, adjusting his gloves on his hands.

Reno blurted, "Go, Rude, lookin' sharp!" It was as if he saw his partner through the door, professional-looking in his suit, freshly shaven, and habitual shades covering his eyes.

He was about to lung forward at me, but I quickly stopped him by lifting the sword to his neck. Rude drew back a bit in surprise and slight shame that he had been defeated before even started. And then I heard _his_ voice again.

"Good. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be," Shinra, wheelchair-bound, rolled into the room from another. His entire being had been concealed with one large cloth of some sort, his feet and a faction of his hands exposed. "You haven't lost your touch."

"Rufus Shinra?" I shifted to a less aggressive stance, throwing my sword back into it's modern-day style sheath strapped to my back. I wouldn't need a sword to fight Shinra anyway. "I feel sorry for you."

"We need your help, Cloud." It was like Shinra to cut to the chase, like he did now.

But it didn't matter.

"Not interested," I snapped coolly.

"We've been doing some investigating on many things that my company has created…"

"I don't care."

"…to help ensure a better future for this planet…"

I finally cut him off in a furious tone, "I'm leaving!"

"Shinra owes the planet a lot. We put it in the horrible state it's in. As a first step to help the planet, we started an investigation in Sephiroth's wake. What do you think we found?"

Nothing could conceal the shiver that course down my spine upon hearing that name. That name was sin itself. That man _was_ sin. With his silver hair, green illustrious eyes and lengthy sword, this man you could not tread across unless done lightly. Zack and I…we would know. We treaded on egg shells with him and still had to battle him.

"Nothing," he finally answered, "You can relax."

"…And what does all this have to do with me?"

"You want to help rebuild Shinra, don't you?!" Reno inquired excitedly.

That was the _worst_ thing that idiot has ever asked me.

"**Not** interested."

I didn't even make it out the door.

"Her name's Melody."

…What?

I turned back to face Shinra.

An imaginary smirk crossed Rufus' face as he went on, I'm sure of it. "She's beautiful, isn't she? Raven hair, honey eyes…the face of an angel from hell."

"She's a SOLDIER," I noted; never seeing her eyes, I could only assume he was correct. And by them being honey, they had to have been tainted with mako…

Shinra replied, "I can never deny the fact you're clever."

"Whatever," I walked out, acting as if unconcerned.

* * *

**Ring.**

**New Message.**

**Ring.**

**New Message.**

"Hey, Spiky! What's crackin?! It's Barret; I just found the biggest damn oil rigs you've ever seen! I'll clock in early and come see Marlene and Denzel soon, okay? Peace!"

**Click.**

**Message Erased.**

* * *

"How does it look, Marlene?" Denzel asked weakly. The Geostigma was getting worse and worse. They both knew, Marlene and Denzel. The girl, just a child, could only sigh with anxiety, still waiting on Cloud to come home. He promised he'd be home, and with herself and Denzel all alone everything seemed a bit…depressing.

There were footsteps in the hall.

* * *

"Cloud!" Marlene's face lit up as I walked in; she rushed to meet me in the doorway.

I stopped when she came close enough to embrace my middle, her tiny arms barely getting around my waist like everyone else could.

"How is he?" I asked lightly.

"Not that good," answered the little girl, her face turning sad suddenly. "He was talking and crying in his sleep—he said something…I think it was, 'Melody is coming soon….'"

A silence slowly dragged.

"Who is Melody?"

"I'm not sure, Marlene," I lied.

I think I knew definitely who she was.

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N**

**GAWD!!**

**I finally got this out. I've been wanting to get it out. But I warn you, it's a bit jumpy. I know I'm not supposed to jump a lot but it goes hand in hand with the story to jump, especially this one.**


	2. Melody

Melody

* * *

Her enticing scent kept me fixated on one simple dream.

_I want to find Melody._

Even now, as I drove across Cosmos Canyon, her charms made me oblivious to the fleeting scene around me. This is the first time any woman-or female, in general—has pulled me out of game to this extent. My bike purred constantly, like the desert-suited creatures surrounding me.

I suffered through the sweet, luscious anguish. Where _was_ she? I wanted to call out and see if she'd answer. Melody—if that _was_ her name—would be a great addition to the team. She could care for the orphans. She could—

"Cloud!" A desperate voice snapped.

"Wha—"

_**Crash.**_

"Cloud! Hey, you okay?"

My vision was blurry, and they took a moment to clear up before he knew it was Red XIII. Thank the Cetra. "Are you okay?!" he repeated.

Red XIII, a lion-like red creature. He ruled these parts with his population. He was a long-time friend, as were most people I had come to know.

I mumbled, "Yeah."

However, I blacked out.

Whatever, I'll be fine.

* * *

When I reawoke, I wasn't where I was initially. The Cosmos Canyon remained the same except for the atmosphere and the night. The hyacinth scent smelled as close to me as my index finger and thumb were distanced, and a soft breath kept beating against my shoulder. I lied next to something small.

_A girl._

"Melody??" I half-asked and half-thought aloud. Lifting up, I pushed myself to lean over her, observing the very person I have been wanting to see for a week now. Her hair was bundled in a tight, long braid; her smooth skin glittered with sweat, speckled with wounds by the accident I assumed we both shared. She donned a simple ensemble this time; jean shorts, a Henna tattoo of a sun revolving around her navel. A permanent tattoo of a swastika band encircled her upper right arm and the rest of her arm was covered in a large bandage, her upper torso covered in a tank top I've seen used only by the special operations team the Turks controlled a couple years back. Shades unlike Rude's covered her eyes, disabling my chances to see them without possibly waking her up. Her belt held onto a trench bottom that seemed to go down to the ankle of her knee-high boots. A couple of regular piercings in her ears on the loops, and as your eyes climb the shell of her ear, you'd notice the triple-loops that displayed her relations to certain people. Of course, only ex-SOLDIER's know of this code.

Shinra was right.

And I glanced next to her, my own sword stiff in hard ground, next to hers, I assumed.

I couldn't see, but her eyes cracked open. Even through her dark shades, they glowed like fireflies in the starry night. They really didn't need mako to be radiant; they were radiant on their own.

"…_He's coming…_" I barely heard those words cross her lips into the fresh air before she fainted again.

And then I realized something very important.

Those wounds that speckled her skin were now crying—sobbing, really—life liquid, blood.

She **had** to be taken back to Edge.

When I awoke, I squinted my eyes, unused to the light of my setting. Whether it was a bright room or the desert still, I couldn't tell from seeing.

"Who are you?" a high, but equally confused voice asked. I didn't hesitate to answer what seemed like the voice of a child, after a moment to reminisce what my name is.

I answered, suddenly remembering my name, "Melody…and you?"

"Marlene." She answered sweetly but solemnly. "You're that girl they talk about."

"Who?" This piqued my interest, to find someone was speaking of me, after so long. Everyone must think I dropped off the face of the Earth, all the other ex-SOLDIER's, at least. I sat up, feeling the ancient marble ground mixed with grass underneath my fingertips. I looked around.

The sky was grey above this ruined chapel's broken ceiling. Nothing but clouds hovering idly; the sweet smell of lilies bloomed around me, clearly indicating that I sat in a lily patch. They were all so wonderful. It looked as if someone had really cared for them. My sword leaned against the wall to my left, its tip barely fingering one of the many maroon, chapel benches. This contrasting sight seemed to be the work of a marvelous hypocrite painter, using the gloomy sky and its small rays of sun to conflict with the natural beauty of the lilies that beamed brightly more than anything I had seen on the Planet. Not many people see flowers like these, so it became a rarity, a pleasing one at that.

I plucked a yellow one and smelled it fervently, and oh, how breathtaking did it smell to one's senses. An unnatural smile crossed my face, and I laughed at my innocence of the moment. It was as if the Calamity, everything so painful in the years had not happen.

I did not become a pawn of Shinra.

I did not become a SOLDIER.

I was not forced to kill those who stood in my superiors' way.

I was not forced to hide and cry.

How I wished to thank the flowers for giving me a time to think I was not the person I was. And I finally glanced back at the child with my honey eyes, starling her with how bright they could be.

"Cloud and Denzel—Wow! You have pretty eyes."

"Thank you!" I smiled again, a flush alien to my cheeks for some several years warming up once more. Holding out the fresh flower, I asked, "Do you want this?"

She nodded quickly, questioning me back, "Can you put it in my hair?"

"Sure," and Marlene spun on her heels to squat in front of me as I nudged the bloom into the base of her ponytail.

She began on the topic of Cloud taking care of them. Though I was listening, my mind reminisced on the days when Cloud was a private, but a fun one at that. Or at least that's how _he_ made him sound…I wouldn't expect him to—

I asked another question, interrupting both Marlene and my thoughts, "Where does Cloud work?"

She grinned proudly as her head angled towards me, "The Strife Delivery Service, of course!"

So _Cloud_ turned out to be the mailman, rather than _him_.

"S-so he's the mailman."

"Not…no…" Marlene sputtered indecisively, "Yeah…" It made me want to laugh. She was taken aback by my loud laugh. "That was like a bell! How'd you do that?!"

"That's natural," I grinned to myself. "Hey, um…would you happen to know where a clothing store is?" I had to chance. "You can show me the way."

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N**

**So this was a light chapter, but finally Melody is introduced. She is a favorite of mine. Her stats I wanted to include in this chapter, but I don't know where to fit them besides here.**

**Name: Melody Rainwater (you like that, don't you?)**

**Age: (to be considered) 22**

**Height: 170.18 cm/ 5'7" ft.**

**Weight: 57.78 kg/ 127.25 lbs.**

**Alias: female SOLDIER, first class**

**Geostigma: Right arm, back; fatal (caused the crash, as well as Cloud's thinking)  
**

**Mako Poisoned: Once**

**Weapons: Muay Thai-trained, the Rainblade**

**Family: N/A**

**Friends: (supposedly) Cloud, Marlene, Denzel, Zack**

**Origin: Gongaga (grew up with Zack)**

**Birthday: December 2****nd****, Sagittarius**

**Eyes: Honey Yellow**

**Hair: Black**

**Personality:**

_Melody is smart, caring, and motherly. She is not fearful of confrontation, whether she is the one it is being directed to or from. Mel keeps to herself often and is used to being alone, a habit formed from lack of company for the past couple of years without Zack. She knows nothing of her life before SOLDIER besides who her family is, but she thinks Cloud has a big role in that past, whether they know for sure or not. Some things are coming back now…_


	3. Step In, Walk Out

_Step in, Walk Out_

* * *

Cloud lived in Aeris' Church, whoever that was. Marlene had told me before she left to go to bed.

"Who's Aeris again…?" I mused aloud just as she closed the tall doors.

I planned to wait on Cloud, seeing how this was his little camp out, ne? It just seemed right, since _he_ picked me up and all. If he didn't want me here, he shouldn't have, right?

I looked at my watch. 21:38 (9:38 PM). If Cloud got home, it'd probably be late. So I had some time to practice with my _Rainblade_; it wouldn't hurt. It had been built long and broad, like Zack's mentor's old sword. He handed it down to Zack, I think. I couldn't remember. The Rainblade got its name from the way it was built and how it was supposed to handle. It's supposed to handle well enough to slice through a waterfall and interrupt the flow for up to ten seconds. Think of the separation of the sea myth, for example. The parting of the waves is similar to the technique of this sword.

On people, it'd be such a swift nick that blood would trickle out like rain.

I looked up at the ceiling of the church once more. It was beautiful in a strange way. Though in the gutter, the small field of flowers within the reach of the moon's illuminating licks created an eerie glow to the chapel, yet in the same breath it was relaxing. A lullaby in a picture, in exact but vague words; it seemed a foreign concept to think about as I swiped the air with the large blade thrashing in my hands.

22:47… I rested for a mere moment before moving on to practice a small move.

23:53…I worked on the flexibility of my hips—my biggest problem lately.

0:00…Nothing like squats and push-ups, says Zack.

1:45…And a couple of minutes hand standing to help your arms.

2:51…Balance is created between the sword and its mistress by balancing it on its tip while you stand on it. I can do that up to five minutes.

* * *

3:32

Cloud's boots knocked against the floor in a pulsing cadence that hit your brain which each step. I looked in his direction; we were both covered in sweat.

And his face flashed a look of desperation—so swift I almost didn't catch it in time before I got the 'stay away' face.

I stared curiously. "You're Cloud."

"Get out," he growled impatiently. Does he not have time for a said friend? I believe not. He seemed to feel violated.

"I can't leave without some information," my voice belled through the empty stone walls.

After I said that, he ignored me. He didn't want to be antagonized, apparently. So I sauntered in graceful steps to the small flower garden of mostly white and yellow daffodils and lilies. His eyes burned my back; Cloud watched me from afar as I crouched to relish the sweet aroma of the flora.

"If you want," my voice was as light was the swaying flowers in the midnight breeze. "We could exchange—I can ask you five questions and you can ask me five."

He gave no reply.

"I'll ask them, and you can answer them after I've asked them all. Okay?"

Still nothing.

So once more my voice bestowed a long, airy sonata of words to the man studying me.

"Where are you from?"

I hoped for something but I got nothing.

"What do you like?"

No answer.

"Who do you like?"

I felt an angry stare.

"Who are your friends?"

That stare burned with hatred, just about now.

"Who's Aeris—" I leapt right out of the way just in time, though my wrist sacrificed part of its flesh to block the downswing of his blade. That's right. He swung at me, and if he had swung harder and more intentionally then my hand would be severed and flopping around on the floor. I smirked, blood dripping from my wrist. Nonetheless, I was unharmed.

I stood up, grabbing the Rainblade from over my shoulders in a defensive stance. "Do you want to fight me?"

Finally! A reply, "That was _six_."

"So the cat doesn't have your tongue," I chirped, amused, "I'll keep asking until I get five answers. Why are you leaving with one at home for the orphans?"

Cloud dealt an open, meaningless slash of fury, meant for me to dodge just to see if I could. There was no point in it, really. It just showed how much he just wanted me to disappear without me hurting him or vice versa.

I announced as if it weren't obvious, "Answer my questions and I'll leave!"

He lunged at me, gritting his fine teeth. "I don't like _anything_, _anyone_, my friends are none of your business, and—"

I had been crushed to the ground in one mere sweep. The clashing of metal dancing with metal, feet shuffling the rhythm of an irritated struggle between questions and answers; a waltz that showed the fight was much more than it was, and much less than it had to be.

But suddenly, the ringtone resonated in Cloud's pocket. Reno, the stupid Turk. Am I right, Cloud?

"What?!" Cloud's voice was hoarse with frustration.

"Hey, Cloud! Shinra needs to see you tomorrow at 15:00—hey, did you find Melody yet—"

_Click_.

Cloud wanted to be alone.

Cloud wanted to be surrounded by friends and family.

Cloud was a hypocrite.

The way he knew about me must have caused something in his mind to say 'get her out of here', but I would never find that out. Cloud would see Zack in me. I was the closest friend of Zack besides Cloud, and for him to see an illusion of Zack in me, it would destroy him.

He didn't want to see me.

So I slid between his legs, grabbed the Rainblade, and like that I walked out.

"Bye."

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N**

**Gah…not the best chapter but I had to get it out, ne?**

**Oh well.**


	4. Come Here

_Come Here_

_A/N: I wanna dedicate this chapter to Trainwrecked Lullaby and Princess-Atemu, supporters of this storyy... _

_THANK YOU YOU FREAKS! (jk about being freaks xD)_

And the suffering got worse.

I sat alone in the moon-bathed streets, what ugly, pale streets, these oh so filthy streets. My head rested as comfortably as it could get on my drawn-in legs. The Geostigma on my back had thrown me into a world of fierce stupor and tenderness. It had gotten worse, to such an extent that I should be dead by now—four hours ago, really. The affected bruise-like marks were spreading.

I groaned, pains coming from the spine up. Edge's gloomy color scheme reassured my inevitable death every passing moment. Hopeless children disappearing with some silver-haired freak added weight on the importance of my death to me. I was to die, lonely.

Throwing myself on my side, letting myself ease into the darkness of what seemed like dead…there was no light…

_Why would Cloud hate you?_

_He fought me like I was Sephiroth._

_He's not used to you._

_I'm going to die, so it doesn't matter, really._

_Nuh-uh! It's not your time yet._

* * *

Morning

Loz struggled to get the fidgety Marlene under his control. She ran really fast for a small child, and Kadaj strictly said _not_ to hurt the girl. Cloud must have been gone somewhere important, leaving Marlene to stay with Denzel.

He had to capture this little girl. It sounded easy, but boy was he wrong. She'd duck under the church's chairs, play ring-around the pillars…and when Loz caught her, she cried hysterically because she didn't know what to do.

"I gotcha know, you little brat," smirked Loz between gritted teeth.

I saw the whole thing, of course. My limited state couldn't be controlled, but I wouldn't show that in my stance, now would I? "You might not want to do that…or at least, I wouldn't."

_Reunion-like talking scares me._

"And why is that, _sister_?" asked Loz, an eyebrow raised playfully.

"_Big Brother won't be happy. You know that_."

"Then," his eyes narrowing like a cat's, "do _you_ know where Mother—"

"Look." My sword impaled the crack in the floor. "You're irritating me."

And he had the upper hand, so he thought? I guess so. "And so is your Geostigma."

"I have no idea what you're talking about—"

Sure I do.

That's why I passed out.

I'm sorry, Marlene…

* * *

"Zack?" I asked the darkness.

"Hm?" It answered simply. How like Zack.

Adjusting my eyes, nothing came into view. "Where are we?"

"Erm…Midgar for now."

"Who am I?"

"That's a silly question Mel." The voice laughed kindly.

"Yes…but…I don't remember _me_."

Reassuringly, the voice soothed, "It's okay. It'll come back to you."

And my brain zoned into another scene.

* * *

"I don't want to be a SOLDIER now! Look at him!" I flailed wildly, though the Turks held on just as well as they walked me to a tall chamber of Mako. I saw Zack in one, a blonde in the other, and the last one must've been mine. "The blonde one's going catatonic! I don't, I don't _want_ this! Please!"

"Silence, stupid girl!" Dr. Hojo implored under his breath, stale and hot.

I cried out to Zack's floating body, my eyes blurry with the sudden storm of tears in them. My sore body could no longer take the pain of the preparations of a SOLDIER. It was too much. I didn't want it anymore. "Zack," desperately I screamed, "I don't want to—tell them!"

And the hopeless blank face that slept in the next tank gave me the answer. "…I'm sorry, but I can't help…" Was that right? Of course it was.

"Zack!!"

"Hold still, girl," one of the petty officers injected me with a serum to help the Mako work better.

Sephiroth walked by, perusing a book, almost absentmindedly if not purposefully observing my difficulty from the corner of his eyes. "You shouldn't force this on her, Hojo."

"Quiet, Sephiroth! This is none of your business."

Sephiroth was feared by all, except for Hojo. No one knew why but those two. And anything Hojo said to him slipped off his shoulder like water.

"Whatever. You had your warning."

* * *

A couple of years later, I heard about Cloud and Zack escaping. I had awakened as a SOLDIER by then. Happier but more depressed than ever.

"Hello?" The tone transitioned from the phone ringing to a human voice that I enjoyed.

"ZACK! I MISSED YOU!"

"Mel?! Mel! How are you?" The wind blew in the background. "Cloud, this is my little buddy Melody on the phone!"

There was no reply after that, but I didn't mind.

I was overjoyed to talk to him again.

"Cloud would love to meet you—where are you?"

"I'm stationed in Midgar, why?"

"No reason." The grin pasted to his face, I imagined the look of excitement. "Just though we'd meet you there."

"Okay," I chirped, "Awesome! I'd love to see how the Buster Blade would fare against my Rainblade!"

"That's what you said about the Masamune—Cloud! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Huh? What's happening?! Zack?! ZACK?!"

A question I wished to ask the world.

Have you felt my pain?

-**end**-

* * *

A/N

These little tidbits are necessary to understand what went on. Melody wanted to be in SOLDIER, but when she realized what a pain it was, she wanted to reneg. Sephiroth warned them, but they didn't listen. And now they're forced to deal with her. And yes—Zack and Melody. But not exactly.

* * *


	5. Catching Butterflies

Chapter 5: Catching Butterflies

* * *

Mr. Rainwater had always been proud of his daughter, Melody. She was slender, and looked delicate, yet she could be like one of the boys sometimes. The ranch owner's daughter had manners, a soft voice, and was easily persuasive. Her soft honey eyes contrasted with her long, glossy locks of umber-toned hair. Her smile made the weather clear in an instant. What a beauty, even for a fourteen year old.

"Excuse me, is that your daughter?" A man asked Mr. Rainwater, who watched her talk a woman into buying something from Garnet Ranch's gift shop. He looked familiar with his sleek, sophisticated persona, blonde hair…of course it was none other than _the_ President of the mega-corporation Shinra, Rufus Shinra.

He leaned against the counter passively, accompanied by two Turks that soon flanked him as they entered the 'gift shop', carrying a suitcase.

"Y-yes sir Mr. Shinra," he grinned at the acknowledgement. "My one and only after her mother passed."

"She's beautiful and smart."

"Yes sir."

"She's what I'm looking for," Shinra deadpanned.

That grin faded on his rough, wrinkling features, "…Sir?"

"I'm looking for a girl to make into my negotiator. She's young enough to learn a new life skill," grabbing the suitcase from one of the Turks, Rufus let it fly open as it thudded on the countertop, revealing a load of cash not seen by many in this area. "I'll even pay for her, if necessary."

"…She's my only child…" He repeated.

* * *

"Father! Father!" Tseng, a Turk, dragged the small teen to the helicopter. She wouldn't stop screaming, and when finally she was in the helicopter, she cried her eyes out. Tseng couldn't stand it, but tried to anyway. The girl lied across the middle row of helicopter seats, opposite the one Tseng appeared comfortably seated on and a row behind.

"Hey, you," a nice voice called from behind her, in the third row of the helicopter. She slowly turned to see a spiky raven-hair boy a little older than her. "Why ya crying?"

"You people took me from my Papa!" She shrieked hoarsely, pale.

"Whoa, whoa," he laughed, "calm down. We'll be nice to you. Don't worry. Name's Zack." He offered a hand to shake, "Zack Fair."

Melody cautiously grabbed it. He had a gentle but firm shake, and it made her blush. "Melody."

* * *

"Nice name, Mel."

"Mel?" I blinked, confused. No one's ever called me…'Mel.'

"Short for Melody," Zack explained to me simply grinning.

"…Okay," I smiled back.

* * *

"They said **what**?!" My voice carried through the cell phone speaker into Zack's ear roughly. They're stationing him in Nibelheim, of all places!! I'd be without him for three months, nothing to do but hang around here and learn stuff from Shinra's Turks. They were 'forced', as Reno said, 'to baby-sit me'.

"Whoa, Mel! Slow your roll, I'll be in Nibelheim for 3 months, not years!" He whined, sounding just as bad about the idea that I did. Why separate a dog from its master, really?!

"It'll feel like years…" I leaned back on my bed post, for I was in my room, some shabby area used to be for boxing. Nothing like the Turks' rooms… "Besides…"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind." I couldn't tell that guy I'm crushing on him! He'd flip!!

"What is it?" His voice gave curious vibes.

I dismissively snapped, "Nothin!"

"What is it?"

"It's not important."

"Mel…" he chimed, trying to get me to spill.

"Well…okay, fine." I guess I would run it altogether in a super long word, right? "But **don't** tell Aeris!"

"Tell her what?"

"I—"

"I…come on…" He hung onto the tiny word, ready.

"Iloveyougottagobuhbye!" _Click_.

And I threw the phone on its receiver, sighing into my pillow for a necessary night's sleep. Though, I knew it wouldn't come easily.

Zack Fair.

Melody Fair.

That has a nice ring to it.

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N**

**Crappy isn't it?**

**I'll just shove another your way.**


	6. Wake of the Lilies

Chapter 6: Wake of the Lilies

* * *

Melody…

Hm?

Melody. I know you can hear me.

Where…? Zack!

That's my name, don't wear it out, heh.

Zack!

* * *

"Zack!" I awoke with a gasp, panting. I looked around for my savior, Zack. He had to be nearby, right?! My knight in shining armor, where was he?

No where.

Only the bland, onyx walls of the 7th Heaven Bar. No Zack.

My eyes hurt as much as my heart did now; it was such a let down.

And slowly did my crying resonated through the empty bar.

_Zack, why did you have to take the bullet?_

Someone cleared his throat behind me. I rotated to find Cloud, staring. Did his eyebrows naturally furrow like that? Was his stance always so timid in these kinds of situations? Did it mean to leave? Who cared?

I swiped the tears away, "I'll leave; I'm going," storming out.

Suddenly, my wrist got caught in Cloud's warm grip, gentle and kind though nervous.

He caught the emotions running wild on my skin. The wetness of my cheeks, the redness of my eyes.

And a realization washed over him.

He suddenly remembered, I could tell, Zack speaking of me, talking on the phone with me. I probably seemed childish to him.

"Zack…" he swallowed hard. Zack died protecting a friend."

I tried my best to withhold the second battalion of waterworks, but I knew my attempts failed when that wail of mine fell out my mouth.

I know I felt like I was all by myself now, but I still knew Cloud watched everything.

Before long, he hesitated to do something. Like I cared.

But then again he wrapped his arms around my. My face became buried in his chest. What came with the overflow of tears became the silence of Geostigma's attack once again.

"Melody?"

I could give no reply.

"Melody."

Not again.

"Melody!"

Some black liquid oozed from my back; it made it burn like an inferno, like I had my back turned on hell. With a whimper, I officially blacked out and slipped into some place.

* * *

What is this place?

_It's my spot, get out! I kid, Mel._

Zack, I…

_Don't say it. I already know. Geez, don't attempt to kill yourself to solve that issue. 'Cause it won't._

I wouldn't use the Geostigma, trust me…Who did you die for? On the way Midgar?

_Don't be mad; let me explain: Some events happened when I was a dana First Class SOLDIER, and Cloud a simple private. Sephiroth, remember hm?_

Uh-huh.

_He kind of went insane. Ask Cloud later. He'll explain. Well, some stuff happened and which ended up as Dr. Hojo using Cloud as a test subject, injecting him with Jenova cells, you get it. He went catatonic from it._

_And so we broke out of Shinra's grasp; Turks were after us, and Cloud and I were traveling to Midgar that day you called…I took a bullet for __**Cloud**__._

…

_I'm so sorry Mel. But he's my friend._

I'm sorry for not knowing…

_It's okay, you did nothing wrong by not knowing…_

I've been basically chastising Cloud. Great.

_No you weren't. Just be you. He'll like you._

* * *

"…IT DOES NOT MAKE ME GAY TO LIKE CATS!!" A strong, country-accented voice shouted.

I awoke to that shouting in some bland room, most likely above the Bar. My SOLDIER outfit had been dissembled; I only wore the cable-knit shirt, the weird pants, the boots. It's walls were ivory, but that didn't matter. I soon ventured out the room and crept down the stairs to the part of the bar that I've actually seen. Maybe Cloud was downstairs…?

"DOES TOO!" A black hair ninja insisted in a loud manner to a blonde, old geezer.

I just happened to butt in for no reason, because I didn't see Cloud, so I thought I'd do something. "Excuse me, I just woke up and…"

"She's awake, shut yer yapper!" The blonde snickered coolly to the mumbling ninja.

"Who are you two?" Looking around the room, I found a lot of people in the room. Well…most of them were drunk. I guess they were helping Cloud run the place even when he was gone.

"Name's Cid and Yuffie," the old man stated, "We're watchin' little Marlene for ya, and the bar too. You?" That must mean Cloud was quick in getting Marlene back.

"Melody."

"Mel," Yuffie thought aloud, "That's a pretty name…"

_Only Zack called me that before now._

The door opened and Cloud shuffled in, looking quite disturbed, but his patrons didn't seem to mind nor care. He looked as if he tried hiding it; he wasn't doing a good job. When our eyes met, his seemed to glow a bit less than usual, his facial expression saying he needs a drink.

"I hope you can do something other than fight," his eyes said, "I'm thirsty."

I ambled behind the counter, checking to see if my shirt was unbuttoned. It was, but I might as well help Cloud in more than one way. Attract patrons, and serve him his drink. I asked, "What'll we be having?"

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N**

**It took a while. Sorry. X**


	7. Everything Goes Like This

Everything Goes Like This…

* * *

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONGGG!!! Trying weeks, I'll tell ya. ;)_

_LONG AWAITED! HERE IT IS!_

* * *

It's been a week since Cloud had been home, Marlene's been kidnapped, my Geostigma's acted up, and since I met Cid and Yuffie. I had reset the bar up at 7th Heaven, in hopes that maybe Cloud was a drinker and he would actually drop by, even if it _was_ just for a drink. The usual, bleary-eye men whose favorite spot in Midgar had always been the 7th Heaven Tavern, everyone called me Tifa, and then stared with wide eyes when I corrected them. All the same, they accepted my almost natural ability to create an interesting drink for each and every man. Call it what you want; I called it, 'naturally abnormal insight and perspective'. A usual day, anyway, normally consisted of, eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, shower, and get dressed in something near skimpy and serve drinks to pervs whose bladders desired to be filled and livers protesting against the body's request. No matter. It wasn't me.

The morning lingered closely, waiting for 3 more hours before the sun decided to climb into the sky's arms. The same went for Cloud this night—except the wait for him would decline two and a half hours before the sun should rise. I swabbed the bar counter absent-mindedly, thinking of how long it would take to destroy a Chocobo if it had been affected with Mako. The table shined upon expectation, perhaps even more. However, I kept scrubbing the table like it had invisible stains and spots from years ago. Most of the other tables withheld the chairs that used to sit under them upside down, the backings hanging off like sleeping people. The bell on the door chirped abruptly, as a man—who I instantaneously figured to be Cloud—barged in with an unhurried glide, though occasionally augmenting in rhythm. He stopped short of the table I had been examining now, for any more 'invisible' specks; actually, I was just staring, frozen. I didn't know what to say if he had said something.

"SOLDIER, huh?" Cloud remotely mocked, keeping his eyes on the stools as I turned to, I guess, greet him. But when I whirled around, the immediate take in of his stance, features…something was wrong.

I ambled to another table, working on making it just as shiny as the other; if not more, now that Cloud was here to mess me up with his anomalous attitude.

"Well," I stated, "It's been along time since those five years, and I have Geo—" I paused, holding my tongue.

His eyes scoured my body, looking for any and all traces of the disease. But I made sure they couldn't really be seen. Concealer works wonders when you need something covered up. He already knew though, so I might as well not even hold my tongue.

"…Stigma." I finished. "Mine's probably the best it'll ever be for me."

And then he sighed, taking a seat 5 stools away from my table.

"You have it too. It's bothering you a lot lately."

It had been quiet for a while, and silence usually kills me, so I began to hum a tiny bit, making sure it was almost inaudible.

"…Three…" he mumbled. I jumped, it startled me that much.

"What?" I stole a glance at his face for about five seconds before continuing to scrub at this table as well, half-leaning over it to reach the other side.

"Three months."

"Oh. My Geostigma's lasted about a year…I think."

"Mn." What kind of answer of acknowledgement was that? Oh well.

A silence steadily settled over us two. I offered him a drink using only my eyes, and he accepted—a Bloody Mary for him; I made a strawberry daiquiri for myself in quick succession. I slid his drink over to him on the slickest table, it seemed, for it would have fell into his lap if he didn't catch it. I rounded the corner and sat on a stool myself, stirring and sipping delightedly at the drink in my hand. His eyes scoured me again, this time close up. Nothing really happened though.

Cloud got up to leave, until—

"I want to see how bad it is." I suddenly, and mind you absent-mindedly, mused, dry despite the drink.

Spinning to face him, I reached out for his arm. He tried to pull away, but it was too late—his left arm I freed from its curtain of a sleeve. Blotched with sickness as I had thought. I fingered gingerly the black spots and speckles, careful about the way I did so. It hurts when pressure is applied. But soon after he ripped it from my grasp. I scowled.

"Cloud," I whined, "I can help."

"Maybe I don't want your help." He snapped, looking elsewhere in the bar.

I leapt from my chair to face him, crossed arms nestled under my bosom. I meant to intimidate, to make him see my way and everything more. "You'll die just as quick, just as quick as—"

He barked in rage. "What do you know?!"

"Temper, temper!" I dismissed with a shake of the head, tapping my foot. "Let me help!"

If his teeth were brittle, they would've cracked under the pressure of the locked jaw he had sustained now. His eyes bore into mine, attempting to force me to step down, but I would not. The look in my eyes had to be different. My childish side was showing, after all. A childish side that threw tantrums and cried all the while. As thus, a couple of tears spilled onto my cheeks with a common purpose, my body shuddering to the effect of a wet face.

I screamed, staring at his feet, "You're gonna end up like **Zack**! **Dead**! All because you two like to play hero, and think you're invincible! I lost Zack and I can't remember you all that well, but you're going to live if it kills me! You think you got it so damn hard, don't you?"

By this time, I realized how bad I was sobbing, and held onto the Geostigmatic arm like it was a trophy, something to cling to.

"You won't have it so hard if you let people help you…I want to help you!"

I half-expected him to pull away and walk out, but time had frozen whilst I cried and he stayed rooted to the very spot I kept him in. I looked up in his eyes, pleading, "Please…stay at least a week."

And my voice echoed to the walls. Hopefully the plea fell into consideration in his mind, because to me it seemed worthwhile for him to stay. My eyes searched his this time, waiting for his answer to be sounded out. And finally, he looked at me, giving me an answer.

"Fine. I'll stay."

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N **

**Short and not really worth it, but hey, at least a chapter's out y'know?**

**xD**

**Review please. It makes me happy.**


	8. Change Around

Change Around

* * *

_Author's Note: BEHOLD!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Sorry it took so long. I had a lot of stuffles to do lately._

* * *

I woke up in a haze, headache and all. I looked around. It was Aeris' church. How'd I get in here, I wonder? Oh. Maybe that's after the part where I got insanely drunk and possibly disorderly. I was 22 and already drinking…

What would Father say? Father…

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Cloud speed-walking into the church. The clunk of his boots was enough to shake a weak man from his coma.

"We've got a big problem." Was all he said, before he turned and headed for the door again.

"What?" I slid to my feet, grabbed my sword and followed my blonde friend outside. And I couldn't believe my eyes. Despite my headache clouding most of my vision, I could not mistake Bahamut SIN swooping down on the city from the sky. Specifically for a fountain surrounded by hypnotized children did he lung for.

"No!" Was all I heard when I dashed over to the boy, and just in when SIN was about to vomit flames, I popped in a Water Materia saved from Yuffie's last visit, letting my wrist absorb it readily.

I shoved the kid out of the way, a boy of 10 years old with black hair; crouching down I formed a barrier of water from my sword. The barrier enlarged to take in the impact, but it didn't need to. My right forearm had a first degree burn afterwards anyways. With a slight curse, I gingerly rubbed at it, staring at the demonic creature of the sky.

Two guys in suits—one with fiery red hair and one with no hair at all—joined me in the rescue of the kids. The bald man snatched one kid faster than a child molester. However, the red head had trouble catching his kid quite as fast, dealing with two fingers in his nose. Just as when he was able to pick the kid up—I had one over my aching shoulders—Yazoo came out of nowhere and shot at him suddenly. I threatened him slightly, chucking my sword at him. It didn't hit him, but it alerted him to my existence. And the fire-head was grateful for thus.

"Who are you?!" The red head asked, pausing in the middle of a fight with Yazoo. He had pulled a Magnum Rod out, special only to those Turks of Shinra.

I saluted, smirking, "1st Class SOLDIER, Melody Rainwater, reporting for duty, sir!"

Yazoo then smirked, walking within my range for combat. That was unusual…did he know how I fight? If he did, he's an idiot for being within range…I put down the kid. I knew he'd be unharmed in the end of all this. "Hello _sister_."

"Bye, _brother_." I snickered, and lunged with the fire Turk. I knew he was a Turk, I had seen him before, now that I remembered.

_Reno and Rude; that was their names!_

But, no time to worry about that.

Yazoo and Loz knocked Reno and Rude to the ground in a giant heap. Yazoo paused, staring curiously at me. Loz had disappeared while I was distracted by his stare, and appeared behind me, I could feel it. He stuck me from behind with that Dual Hound pilebunker of his…I yelped, and swung my fist at him, punching him square in the jaw.

"You…!" He meant to smack me, but punched me in the stomach instead with that same Dual Hound as a pound in the head from Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare. And my headache felt five times worse, now that I had been shocked and everything…it didn't affect me until now…

I fell to the ground, limp and helpless…

* * *

_I failed Cloud._

**No you didn't, Mel.**

_Zack, don't lie to me._

**You worry me. I thought I taught you better!**

_It's so sad that I'm falling for Cloud, but now I can't even live to tell him that. I'm so helpless right now…He looks like you, you know._

***sigh* Mel, move on. I know you loved me, but you can't waste your love only me. I'm dead.**

_Zack, wait! You can't leave me like that! Zack!_

* * *

I bolted up and glanced at Cloud fighting someone I've seen before.

I couldn't see the opponent. The sky was a dark grey. It made it hard to see.

Letting my eyes adjust, I could see long silver hair. I could see one wing. I could see the Masamune, swinging at Cloud.

_Sephiroth_.

Cloud landed a hit, and began to glow orange; he hit Sephiroth with floating, radiating swords, and got him _good_. _And then Sephiroth disappeared in a manner of seconds into Kadaj._

It was like a quick fight scene from a movie.

And Kadaj faded in Cloud's hands. That's when I realized that I was watching the battle from this large ship, through its glass. Yuffie was standing next to me.

"Go Cloud!!!" She cheered from inside. I looked around. There were the people I met at the bar, like Cid, Cait Sith, Red XIII…A stranger in red, and a dark-skinned man with a gun where his hand should be.

But nevermind that, I thought.

"Quick!" I shot up to my feet, though it was quite painful. Everyone was surprised that I made such a quick recovery. It wasn't all that quick, though. I was just overjoyed to see Cloud destroyed Sephiroth. "Open the hangar!"

My boots made it easy to slide down. My happiness forgot the bruises and gashes. I jumped last minute from the hangar, like Superman.

"Cloud!" I shouted gleefully, landing gracefully on the roof, a couple of meters away from him.

_Bang-bang_.

Nothing came from my voice. What had been a fight between Cloud and Sephiroth's at high speed once before slowed into a painful moment of bullets hitting Cloud and I…it entered my shoulder, and exploded into a suffering full of pain.

Was this supposed to happen?

How did fast pace turn into a slow motion movie…?

I fell to the ground once again, like the helpless SOLDIER I was.

I could hear the voices, the explosion, everything. And that was it, wasn't it?

**-end-**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Gawd. I hate that it's so short. I guess that's what makes it a chapter, eh?**


	9. Ballad

Ballad

* * *

_Author's Note: All in all, I'm lazy. XD_

* * *

Rain pattered on my face. I could feel it. I was on cold ground. This was Aeris' Church. The floor could be smelt a mile away. My body ached, but felt somewhat refreshed. And a voice range softly, "Melody?"

What happened? Oh, right. I got shot like a convict. Damn me.

"Melody?"

That's my cue to answer, stupid! I tried my best to speak, but barely anything could be formed.

"Cuh…Cloud?"

Someone delicately touched my cheek. I felt my cheeks flush…and somewhat _enlightened_ for some odd reason. I understood. Zack, you were right. Cloud and you must be alike…so would that mean Cloud likes me? I could feel myself drifting away again.

* * *

"Melody? Are you okay?"

He touched my cheek again, and my eyes flicked open.

It _was_ Cloud. His blue eyes expressed concern for me…and to comfort him it took all my strength to jump up and hug him.

When I did, I nearly tackled him underwater—I realized there was water surrounding us, and I almost knocked him in…I felt his face radiating heat, blood rushing to his face when I dunked him, but I was crying anyways…

"I don't want to lose you…don't scare me like that, mkay?!?"

Cloud's shoulders shook with a quiet laugh, "Says the girl who took a bullet for me."

I didn't remember that! But then again, I could feel it, and it burned. "Really?!"

He nodded. "Yazoo shot you instead."

"Oh yeah…"

Suddenly remembering; not only remembering that, but also the people around us were cheering, kids diving into this pond of water in the church…

I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed, seeing how suddenly I became really close friends with Cloud, all the tension gone from his features. His eyes glowed with more than just Mako; it was also happiness in his eyes. And even though I ached, I was glad to see he was just as happy as I was. The little kids of all sorts smiled and laughed and cried, realizing that the rain was the happiness of the Earth that the threat was gone; their Geostigma was even gone. So was mine and Cloud's and tears couldn't stop falling out my eyes.

And my eyes met his.

_Zack…_

Aeris crouched next to a little boy, giving him a small flower, smiling. She was really pretty, just like I remember. Leaning back on the door frame behind her was a smirking Zack, staring directly at me…

"…You see them too?" Cloud asked me.

I shook myself out of my trance, watching them leave. "Yeah…how did they…?"

He shrugged, smiling vigorously. I matched his so easily, jumping on him and throwing my arms around his neck.

_Sadness was the price to see it end…_

…_Happiness is the price to start again._

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N**

**So, that was the first part of the mini-series.**

**I'm planning on writing out the other part too.**

**But I want it in a different series!!!**

**Nah, I won't do that. Or should I? I wonder…**

**Review? Help me out plz?**


End file.
